Love is Friendship on Fire
by Taty Mello
Summary: O que aconteceria se você descobrisse que se apaixonou pela sua melhor amiga e não pudesse fazer nada para mudar isso?Song fic
1. Chapter 1  Secret Love

Eu finalmente a havia juntado com meu melhor amigo. Aquele que sempre que precisei estava comigo. Passei três anos tentando juntá-los. Agora que consegui, sinto que perdi algo.

**I wanted you to know that i love the way you laugh**  
_Eu queria que você soubesse que eu amo seu jeito de__  
__sorrir_

Ela estava sentada no colo de James, conversando com Remus, Julia e Emily. Mas não fazia diferença. Quando olhava para ela, o resto do mundo parecia se dissolver. Apenas ela continuava.  
A garota que agora chamava minha atenção mais que nenhuma outra garota antes, sorrira. Aquele era o sorriso mais belo do mundo! Merlim como alguém poderia ter um sorriso daquele? Dei um sorriso sem mesmo saber do que se tratava. Continuava a olha-la.

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away **  
_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor_

Será que James a merecia afinal? Ele já a fizera sofrer tanto!  
Minha vontade era de pegá-la ali, naquele instante e a abraçar. Que o resto do mundo se danasse! Mas não podia.

**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well **  
_Eu guardo sua fotografia; eu sei que ela me faz bem_

Fui para o dormitório. Continuar ali era tortura. Mexendo em algumas gavetas, a procura de meu pijama, achei uma foto dela. Não sei o que fazia ali, ou quem a havia colocado. Só sei que por aquele momento, ela era em parte minha.

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **  
_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor_

Por que estava sentindo aquilo? Como doia! Merlim como doia! Deitei em minha cama, e lembranças e mais lembranças dela com James inundavam minha mente. Queria que aquilo tudo sumisse. Queria que o mundo desaparecesse. Queria que James começasse a gostar de outra garota, a magoasse e a deixasse para ele.  
Espera! A magoasse? Não. O que eu não queria era que ele a magoasse.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **  
_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho_

Sentia meu coração despedaçar. Sozinho, o que mais desejava agora era a morte. Conviver com aquilo não era certo para mim, o garoto intitulado 'mais bonito de Hogwarts'. Mas afinal, de que adiantava aquilo? Traria ela para mim? Não. Infelizmente não. Uma lágrima que insistia em prender, escapou por meus olhos. Logo outras a seguiram.

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**  
_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

E se James se cassasse com ela? Viver sem ela não era viver. Eu vi em um filme trouxa que 'O amor é a amizade em chamas.' Por que diacho isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Sirius Black não se apaixona! Ou pelo menos não se apaixonava...

**You´ve gone away...You don´t feel me here, anymore **  
_Você se foi...Você não me sente aqui, não mais_

Os momentos vieram à tona...Seria a uma semana? Há um mês? Eu a encontrara chorando em um corredor. A culpa era de meu amigo, que não via a melhor e mais linda garota aos seus pés.

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**  
_O pior já acabou e nós podemos respirar de novo_

Só agora me dei conta. Quando durmo, é ela que povoa meus sonhos. Quando penso, ela está ali. Quando ando, ela passa exasperando beleza. Mas então eu me lembro: de que adianta amá-la, se o coração dela pertence a James? Se era o amigo quem a beijava, quem lhe dava carinho?

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away **  
_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar minha dor_

Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém me entende. Ninguém me leva a sério. Ninguém consegue sentir o que sinto. Ninguém ama sem ser amado. Ninguém sente o coração partindo em dois. E se sente, não é nada comparado ao que sinto.  
Mas afinal, desde quando Eu, Sirius Black choro por uma garota? Desde que perdi a única menina que amava para meu melhor amigo.

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to****  
****fight **  
_Ainda há muito o que aprender, e ninguém mais para__  
__Brigar_

Voltara a realidade. Ela jamais seria minha. Mas a foto, que agora se encontrava meio molhada em minhas mãos ainda exibia a ruiva. A ruiva que eu queria que fosse MINHA. A ruiva que seria sempre minha amiga. A ruiva que sempre seria dona de meu coração. A ruiva de James.

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **  
_Eu quero te pegar no colo e tirar sua dor_

Por amá-la, deixarei as coisas como estão, ainda que nunca a esqueça. Ainda que ela não ligue para mim, ainda que eu tenha que me sacrificar para cuidar, ajudar e dar minha vida para ela, ou para qualquer pessoa que seja importante para ela como EU gostaria de ser.  
- Te amo, ruiva. - murmurei deixando-me levar pelas lágrimas.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**  
_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou aberto_

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei assim. Um pedaço de mim estava faltando. Será que ninguém ligava? Por que ELA não ligava? Por fim, não conseguindo conter mais meu sofrimento, soquei minha cama. E gritei. Gritei como a tempos queria gritar.

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **  
_E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente_

Sentia meu mundo desabar em minha cabeça. Sentia perder o chão. Sentia a falta dela. Como poderia sentir falta de uma coisa que nunca tive? Não consigo responder. Só sei que sinto.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**  
_Pois eu fico despedaçado quando estou sozinho_

Sou um fraco! Fraco, fraco e fraco!  
- DROGA DE VIDA!  
Mais uma vez soquei minha cama. Ou pelo menos era lá que pretendia acertar. Mas com as lágrimas tampando minha visão, acertei o criado.  
Minha mão latejava. Mais lágrimas rolaram. Não. Não era por isso que ainda chorava. Era por ela. Dor nenhuma amorteceria o meu amor. Nem mesmo o tempo.

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **  
_E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora_

Quantas vezes eu a poderia ter beijado? Quantas vezes não a poderia ter chamado para sair? Será que seria tudo diferente? Acho que não. Deitei novamente em minha cama e cobri meus olhos com meu braço. Por que ainda estava chorando? Já havia tomado minha decisão! Por que o coração tem que fazer isso com a gente? Por que ele não segue a razão?

**You´ve gone away**  
_Você se foi_  
O amor é uma arma poderosa. Controla tudo e todos. É o sentimento mais puro. Contudo, nos faz sofrer. Nos faz chorar. Nos faz gritar, nos faz morrer.

**You've gone away...You don´t feel me here, anymore**  
_Você se foi...Você não me sente aqui, não mais_

O amor nos trai. Nos faz acreditar que é tudo perfeito. Mas não é. Ele nos faz passar os melhores momentos de nossas vidas, pra logo após roubar cada segundo de felicidade. Ele não é inteiramente confiável. Mas ao mesmo tempo é o único sentimento em que se pode confiar. É o mais sincero, é o mais bonito, é o mais triste, é o que mais te faz sofrer. Mas é o mais nobre. É o amor mostrando todo o amor do mundo, com todas as suas características: Boas e ruins. É assim. Amor: palavra de cinco letras que possui vários significados. Entre eles: _Lily Evans.__**The End.***_


	2. Chapter 2

Oi, tudo bom?

Passando só pra avisar que assim que eu tiver tempo, quero fazer uma outra song pra completar essa primeira.

Tenho a idéia há anos, mas nunca consegui terminar de passar ela pro papel. Um dia ela vem pra cá haha =)

Beeijos e obrigada!


End file.
